Mirror of Another
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Jika Tuhan tidak bisa membuat hukuman, maka aku yang membuatnya


Fanfict pertama yg genre horor dan ber-rated M  
Chara : Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Attha, Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Stellar Loussier, Lunamaria Hawke, Shinn Asuka, etc.  
Mohon maaf jika didalamnya ada : Sexual Harrasement, kekerasan, bunuh diri, dll.

Untuk pairing : ? (sepertinya ga ada?)

Mirror...

_Semua yang Tuhan berikan... anugerah... mukzizat...kebahagiaan... bencana... musibah... duka... semuanya yang Tuhan berikan padaku... aku tidak berhak menerimanya... ya... manusia sepertiku...Tidak ada Tuhan… Tidak ada kebaikan dan kasih sayang…_

Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang duduk di atas atap sekolah. Dia melihat ke bawah gedung. Murid murid sedang berlalu lalang. Dilihatnya dengan tatapan mata kosong. Angin tertiup menghembuskan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Waktu istirahat pun berlalu dengan berbunyi nya bell sekolah. Dia kembali ke mayat berjalan, gadis itu menyusuri lorong sekolah. Walaupun dilorong sekolah itu cukup ramai, tapi itu hanya kosong di pandanganya. Sampai dikelas2-7, suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai pun kini sunyi dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

Merekapun berbisik bisik saat si rambut pink itu masuk kedalam kelas. Dilihat mejanya terdapat hasil ulanganya yang mendapat nilai 100 dihiasi oleh coret coretan yang dia yakini itu bukan dari gurunya. Tapi ulah teman-temanya. Dia hanya diam dan tidak duduk melihat ada kotoran sampah di kursinya seperti sayur dan buah-buahan busuk.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan nilai yang begitu tinggi?", bisik temanya

"Benar! Dia tidak pernah mendapat nilai dibawah 100!", temanya menyahut

Lalu ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya, lalu mendorong gadis berambut pink itu ke kursi-nya yang kotor. Alhasil rok-nya pun kotor dan bau busuk tercium. Anak-anak sekelaspun tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

"Arisa! Kau bau busuk!", teriak gadis rambut merah itu

Arisa,nama gadis itu menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia di cela oleh teman2nya. Tapi dia hanya diam tak berbuat apa-apa. Sorot matanya tidakberubah. Hanya datar. Bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka katakan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nilai selalu sempurna?"

"Apa kau menyogok guru untuk selalu menuliskan angka 100 di hasil ulanganmu?"

"Jangan-jangan kau menjual keperawananmu untuk guru disekolah ini?"

Celoteh celoteh itu membuat seisi kelas ramai dengan tawa. Namun dia tetap diam. Karenasi gadis rambut merah dengan kesal mengusir Arisa dari kelasnya.

"Pergi sana kau bau busuk!"

"Benar!"

"Kelas kami tidak butuh seorang yang sempurna sepertimu!"

Akhirnya Arisa diseret keluar dari kelas beramai ramai. Lalu melemparkanya ke koridor sekolah. Dari kejauhan lorong ada seseorang berlari tergesa gesa. Entah apa yang dia kejar. Arisa yang masih terduduk melihat semakin jelas siapa dia.

"Arisa!", teriakgadis berambut blonde itu.

"Cagalli..",jawabnya pelan

"Mereka melakukanapa lagi padamu?! Kenapa kau...", Cagalli mencium aroma busuk dari Arisa. Yaitu akibat teman-temanya tadi.

"Ya... ini busuk...aku busuk seperti mayat..."

"Apa yang kaukatakan?! Ayo ikut aku!"

Cagalli pun membantu Arisa berdiri. Cagalli merasa prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Arisa. Mereka berdua pergi ke wc wanita, dan mengganti pakaian yang ada disana. Setengah telanjang Arisa mengganti rok dan celana dalamnya dengan milik Cagalli. Ya, Cagalli pasti membawa cadangan benda "bodoh" itu, karena diasedang menstruasi, sedang kan rok? Cagalli selalu memilih memakai celana olahraga daripada memakai rok. Setelah selesai membersihkanya, Cagalli yang menunggu Arisa pun menghampirinya. Arisa duduk disamping Cagalli dan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak gadis blonde itu.

"Cagalli... kenapa kau sangat menyayangiku...?"

"Kau temanku 'bukan?"

"Ya..."

Cagalli lalu mengusap rambut Arisa. Merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut pink tersebut,dia mencium kepala "temanya" tesebut. Cagalli tidak perduli dia dianggap lesbian atau bukan. Dia sangat menyayangi Arisa seperti saudaranya 1 sekolah membencinya, ataupun 1 dunia membenci Arisa, tapi dia selaluakan berada disisi gadis itu. Karena gadis itu, Cagalli berhutang nyawa, Arisa pernah menolong Cagalli dari kecelakaan maut.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa melindungimu", Cagalli masih mengelus rambut Arisa

"Tidak apa-apa...Akhirnya Cagalli-kun bisa bersamaku...", ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil

"Tidurlah... tidak apa.. "

"Terima kasih...", Arisa menutupkan matanya dan tertidur di pundak Cagalli.

Kali ini Arisa harus sendirian lagi. Cagalli tidak bisa selalu menemaninya karena mereka beda kelas. Saat ini Cagalli sedang ada jam olahraga. Dan dia harus berada diluar kelas karena teman-temanya lagi. Tapi raut wajah Arisa apa yang membuat dia senang. Ternyata dia sedang menulis sebuah not balok dan seperti membuat lagu. Ya, yang membuat dia senang selain bersama denganCagalli adalah membuat lagu di tempat favoritnya yaitu atap sekolah.

"Shizuka na kono yoru ni anata o matteru no…" suara yang indah mengalun dari suaraArisa.

Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi seperti mengincar Arisa. Mata zamrud itu menelisik apayang dilakukan Arisa. Lalu dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu atap dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Arisa tidak menyadari kehadiran pemudaitu. Dengan cepat si mata zamrud itu memeluk Arisa dari belakang. Sontak membuat Arisa berontak.

"Apa!Le...lepaskan!", Arisa berusaha melepaskan dirinya

"Wangi... wangi tubuh ini...", pemuda rambut biru pun dengan membabi buta menciumi Arisa.

"Tidak! Lepas kan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

Arisa kaget bukan kepalang pemuda itu merobek bajunya dan mulai menelanjangi dia tidak berdaya menahan kekuatan pemuda itu. Arisa tidak bisa berbuatapa-apa. Akhirnya pemuda yang dilihat bernama Athrun Zala di pin-name nya ituberhasil merenggut mahkota milik Arisa. Saat Arisa sadar dia sudah telanjangbulat dan Athrun sudah kembali memakai seragamnya. Arisa menangis dengan rasapenyesalan lebih dari apapun. Athrun pun meninggalkan Arisa sendiri di atapsekolah.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu Arisa semakin terpuruk. Tapi dia tetap menyembunyikan ini dari Cagalli. Saat berada di toilet sekolah terlihat wajahnya pucat, dia merasa pusing dan mual. Dia dipergoki teman-temanya muntah-muntah di westafel sekolah. Dan mereka mulai bergosip.

"Hah? Kenapa denganArisa?"

"Belakangan diajalanya sempoyongan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Bahkan saat pelajaran pun dia selalu izin ke toilet!"

"Jangan-jangan benar dia menjual keperawananya dan hamil!"

"Hahahaha!"

Arisa tidak menanggapi apa perkataan mereka. Mungkin mereka benar, karena dia telah diperkosa dan diaterlambat menstruasi. Lalu diapun pergi berlalu.

"Ya… tidak ada yang tahu… Bahkan Tuhan tidak ada… jika Tuhan tidak bias membuat hukuman… maka aku yang akan membuat hukumanya…",ucap Arisa sambil memandangi kertas catatan lagunya.

Akhirnya berita tentang kehamilan Arisa pun menyebar keseluruh sekolah. Ada yang percaya dan ada yang tidak tentang gosip itu. Dan akhirnya gosip itupun sampai ketelinga tidak terima jika sahabatnya digosipkan seperti itu. Dia pernah sampai menghajar orang-orang yang tidak sengaja mengatakan itu pada saat Cagalli melintasi mereka. Athrun, pemuda misterius dan pendiam itu juga sedang mencari Arisa. Dia yakin bahwa Arisa sedang berada di atap sekolah.

Saat diatap sekolah dia tidak menemukan Arisa, namun ada yang aneh. Yaitu pintu gudang terbuka. Dia mencoba terkejutnya Athrun mendapati Arisa telah gantung diri dan naditanganya telah terpotong. Darah berceceran dari tanganya dan menetesi kertaslembar yang dia pakai untuk menulis lagu dan music box. Terdapat pisau yangberlumuran darah, dan Athrun yakin pisau itu yang dipotong untuk nadi juga leher Arisa terjerat oleh tali tambang, terlihat darah mengalir darilehernya terindikasi jika Arisa memotong nadinya juga dileher.

"Arisaaa!"

Teriakan Athrun ternyata cukupnyaring dan didengar oleh murid lain. Terbukti dengan Cagalli langsung menyusul ke atap sekolah. Saat sampai di atap sekolah Cagalli sama sekali tidak percaya melihat tubuh Arisa, sahabatnya berlumuran darah. Athrun telah menurunkanjenazah Arisa dari posisinya menggantung tadi.

"Arisa! Arisa!",Cagalli mengguncang-guncangkan badan Arisa yang telah kaku. Cagalli menangis begitu tahu Arisa sudah tewas.

"Tidak ada gunanya jika kita berdiam disini...", Athrun membopong jenasah Arisa menuju ke ruangan bawah. Tinggalah Cagalli sendiri. Lalu terdengar suara musik box dari tempatgudang Arisa bunuh diri tadi. Aneh. Cagalli pun pergi menuju kesana. Dia kagetmelihat note Arisa yang berceceran darah lalu membacanya, dan music box itu berputar sesuai dengan note balok yang Arisa nyanyikan. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal tidak ada yg memutar musicbox itu?

Suasana di sekolahpun heboh dengan temuan mayat Arisa yang bunuh diri di sekolah. Apalagi dengancara yang sangat-sangat tragis. Darah berceceran sepanjang jalan Athrun membawa Arisa. Dia tidak perduli dengan kehebohan murid lain. Dia pun membawa jenasah Arisa ke keluarganya hanya dengan berjalan kaki sambil menggendongnya.

Kedua orang tua Arisa pun syok mendapati putrinya pulang tak bernyawa dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Athrun pun kembali ke rumahnya. Seragamnya dipenuhi darah memasuki kamar dia meninju dinding kamarnya. Di rogohnya saku celana menemukan sbuah jimat untuk persalinan, lalu dia mendapati lagi. Yaitu sebuah box kecil berwarna merah. Di dalamnya terdapat cincin perak yangbertahta berlian ungu. Semua barang itu di hempaskanya ke lantai. Lalu diapunmenangis. Ya... seharusnya hari ini dia bisa melamar Arisa... karena dia mencintai-nya...

20 tahun berlalu. Cagalli Yula Attha gadis tomboy ini tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. Dia bekerja di St. Archangel Academy, tempat dimana dia dulu bersekolahSMA bersama dengan almarhum sahabatnya. Kini dia menjadi guru seni dan memilih pelajaran itu karena sahabat-nya, begitu mencintai seni dan ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru. Di luar gerbang sekolah banyakmurid-murid yang ramai membicarakan sekolah baru mereka.

"Hai!"

"Kau juga bersekolah disini?"

"Benarkah?"

Musim semi dimana semester baru akan dimulai. Ada seorang gadis berambut pink panjang terurai melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah barunya tersebut. Beberapa pria pun terkagum kagum dengan kecantikanya tersebut. Kulitnya putih seperti salju, rambutnya panjang berwarnamerah muda itu, dan kecantikanya seperti seorang dari dunia yang lain.

"Lacus!", teriak salahsatu seseorang disana

Si rambut pink yang menjadi pusat perhatian itupun menoleh. Ternyata namanya adalah Lacus. diamelihat ada seorang gadis berambut coklat menghampirinya.

"Miria!", seru Lacus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bersekolah disini!", Miria pun memeluk Lacus.

Mereka pun berjalan berdua menuju gedung sekolah. Pertama mereka harus menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru di aula olahraga. Lacus duduk di paling belakang bersama dengan temanya. Dia bosan dengan pidato kepala sekolah dan mengobrol bersama temanya itu. Cagalli-sensei pun menghampiri mereka berdua dan menegur.

"Hei kalian!",teriak Cagalli-sensei.

Lalu Lacus dan Miria terkejut lalu menoleh padanya. Alangkah kagetnya Cagalli begitu melihat wajah Lacus. Bukan hanya wajahnya, mata-nya, dan rambutnya benar benar hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Sensei?", suaraLacus menyadarkan Cagalli.

Cagalli lalu sadar dari lamunanya. Dan dia juga tidak percaya bahwa suara Lacus sama seperti suara Arisa 20 tahun yang lalu. Ya suara yang telah lama hilang, dan kehadiranya yang telah hilang seakan gadis ini adalah Arisa dihadapanya.

"Tolong jangan ribut saat Kepala Sekolah sedang berpidato", Cagalli berusaha terlihat normal.

"Baik Sensei",Lacus dan Miria meminta maaf pada Cagalli. Cagalli pun pergi dari mereka berdua. dia merasa seperti orang gila. Apa benar itu Arisa? Apa itu hanya orang lain yang mirip dengan Arisa? Tapi apa benar Tuhan bisa menciptakan Arisa ke-2?

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru selesaiMiria dan Lacus ternyata berada dikelas yang sama. Mereka berjalan dengan disoroti perhatian anak laki laki yang terpesona dengan Lacus.

"Wah sepertinya kau selalu mencuri perhatian laki-laki ya?", goda Miria

"Apa kau ini Miria?",Lacus blushing sambil tersenyum

"Di sekolah ini pasti banyak yang mengantri akan menjadi pacarmu!"

"Heh? Hahaha bodoh", Lacus hanya tertawa mendengar statement mereka sampai di depan kelas. Yaitu kelas 1-3. Saat memasuki kelasbanyak wajah wajah baru. Lacus dan Miria melihat lihat bangku yang sekiranyakosong. Akhirnya Lacus memutuskan duduk di pojok belakang di dekat menempati bangku didepan Lacus.

Setelah melihat lihat sekitar kelas akhirnya guru kelas pun masuk. Semua murid kembali kebangkunya masing-masing. Lacus kaget itu adalah sensei yang menegurnya saatasik berbicara dengan Miria.

"Selamat pagi semua. Aku Cagalli Yulla Attha. Mulai saat ini aku kana menjadi wali kelas kalian. Aku guru Seni dan Musik. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Baiklah aku akan mengabsen nama kalian." Cagalli menyebutkan nama murid satu persatu. Sampailah pada saat nama Lacus dipanggil.

"Lacus Clyne", panggil Cagalli

"Ya!", Lacus mngangkat tanganya.

Cagalli langsung melihat bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang benar benar mirip Arisa yang diatemui tadi pagi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Lacus akan berada di dalam kebetulan apa yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi. Dia pun kembali berkonsentrasi menyebutkan nama murid yang lain.

Setelah pelajaran berlangsung, bel istirahat berbunyi. Cagalli pun keluar kelas diikuti murid murid yang lain. Sebagian ada yang berada dikelas dan sebagian ada yang memutuskan untuk keluar kelas ingin menjelajahi sekolah barunya. Diamelihat lihat gedung sekelilingnya. Di bagian taman belakang dia melihatsepertinya gedung sekolah ini lumayan tua. Dia pun pergi mencari kelas masuk kedalam dan melihat sebuah piano. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali memainkanya. Saat dia memainkan tuts piano…

"Lacus-san", seseorang memanggilnya.

"C..Cagalli-sensei!", Lacus terkejut. Dia pun berhenti memainkan tutspiano nya. Lalu merunduk meminta maaf Karena masuk tanpa izin.

"Maaf Cagalli-sensei! Aku hanya.."

"Tidak apa-apa"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun duduk bersama di dalam kelas. Lacus mengungkapkan betapa senangnyadia akan pelajaran kesenian melukis dan bernyanyi. Cagalli perlahan mulaimenerima kehadiran Lacus bukan sebagai Arisa. Lacus berbicara sperti layaknyaseorang Arisa, tutur katanya lembut dan sopan. Berbicara dengan Lacus membuatnya terkenang dengan Arisa.

"Kau menyukai seni ya?", Cagalli tersenyum'

"Ya! Aku sangat suka menyanyi dan melukis!", Lacus menjawabnya dengan semangat.

"Kau meningatkanku pada seseorang. ya, orang itu...", Cagalli melempar arah pandanganya ke jendela.

Di sebuah gudang tua di atas atap, sebuah music box berbunyi dengan sendirinya...

Sekian Chapter I

Mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan sana sini hehehe ^^v

Ada masukan? saran? coomment ya ^^

Sangkyu (_ _)

Maaf jika banyak typo dan saya masih newbie TT_TT

Repiuwna ditunggu loh #no flames please TT TT

Sangkyuu


End file.
